In the Gardens of the Bonteri Estate
by TitaniaSarys
Summary: Part of "Shadows of Remembrance", takes place between chapters 26 and 27. Lux and Ahsoka decide to have a little go at what they never tasted before and now that they are officially together and that she's not bound by the Jedi code anymore, things get a little too warm between them, despite the rain.


**Hi guys! How are you doing! This story could actually be read just like that but it's actaully a part of my story "Shadows of Remembrance", taking place in the Raxus arc between chapter 26 and 27. Go read it if you haven't already. I'd like to hear from you guys, what do you think about this sex scene? I didn't get into rough details because, well that's just not my style, I respect authors who get more detailed and passionate than that but I'm not here to write porn. I hope you'll enjoy reading this anyway.**

 **TS**

* * *

Ahsoka could feel everything more clearly than she had for days. It was as if she was suddenly back to her former self, that all her strength was back, that she was once again in control of her own life and body. She had never been this intimate with anyone before. The Jedi code forbade any kind of attachment and the farthest she had gone was a kiss. It almost didn't count though, since it was a stolen kiss that had served as a distraction. It had been very awkward for the both of them but it had been her first kiss. It was more than a year ago and so much had happened ever since she couldn't believe she was back on Raxus, where it all started.

She could just feel how much Lux loved her by the way he was holding her. Almost like an anchor as if his whole universe depended on her. As if he was afraid to let go, that if he did she'd disappear forever and what they had would be lost. But he wasn't hurting her at all. His grip on the small of her back was gentle but strong. She felt safe in his arms and wasn't afraid to dive into what they had. For once, she didn't mind letting someone else be strong for her. Her hands were pressed at the back of his head, slender fingers brushing his dark hair.

Their lips remained locked for what seemed like hours. It was a very chaste kiss, almost innocent and Ahsoka could feel fire building up inside her. She wanted to know what was coming next. It was both their first time and she dreaded it a bit, but she trusted Lux and loved him as much as he did. She didn't know a kriff about love actually, she was only seventeen but in the world they were living in, during those dark times and especially after everything they had been through together, she believed what they had to be love. And if it wasn't, it didn't matter; she was ready to go further nonetheless.

They broke apart, both panting slightly, their cheeks flushed and eyes shining. Lux laid their blanket on the stone bench before resuming kissing her again. The blanket was still wet from their time in the meadow when the storm had crept on them, and so were their clothes, but nothing could extinguish the fire burning inside of them and the desire only growing stronger by the second.

They kissed more passionately than before and one of Lux's hands gently started to stroke her back lek which made Ahsoka moan. Lux's lips twitched into a smile and he gently pushed her towards the wide bench, sitting on it and bringing her on his lap without breaking the kiss. The heavy rain was pounding on the belvedere above their heads but all they could hear was each other's breathing as if the outside world had vanished into nothingness.

They deepened the kiss when she allowed him to use his tongue, but Lux was careful because of her pointed teeth. He barely grazed them and she allowed herself to explore too. She lowered her hands at the same time, putting them on his strong shoulders, letting her wrists fall loosely as he brought one hand to her front and caressed the curve of her swan-like neck, barely touching her left lek. By now, he knew her lekku and montrals were the most sensitive parts of her anatomy but he didn't know how much.

He broke the kiss gently and let himself drown into her bright blue eyes. His hand followed her collarbone, his fingertips softly dancing on the grey fabric of her top and she nodded. She knew he would stop if she told him to and if anything went wrong she would but things didn't seem to be able to go wrong. Lux slowly outlined her left breast as if he was a painter using the softest brush and she was his canvas, waiting to be painted. She shuddered under his touch and trembled slightly but not because of the outside temperature. As he was getting more persistent and ended up cupping her breast in his hand, she grabbed his shoulders tight, gasping as he gave it a light squeeze. His fingertips grazed her hardened nipple and she moan softly before starting to unbutton his shirt.

Once his skin was exposed to the outside air, he took his shirt off in one swift movement and helped her take her top off. Of course she wasn't wearing a bra, there were no bras in space. He simply looked at her, not only at her chest that he found beautiful but also at her face and lekku, taking it all in, admiring her as a whole. He didn't tell her how beautiful her orange skin looked in the dim light of the sunset clouded by the rain just like he didn't tell her how cute she looked when she blushed now that she was half-naked and straddling him. He loved the way her lekku stripes darkened and he bent to kiss them, from the top to the bottom, kissing in turns the blue lines and the white blanks. She moaned even more and grabbed the back of his head, pulling on his dark hair. Once he finished kissing the left lek, he did the same with the right one and realized her stripes looked different from the last time they met. Also, her lekku were longer just like her montrals were taller. That's when he realized her headdress was different.

"You changed your headdress?"

"Had to," she replied weakly in a strangled whisper.

Her eyes were half closed and she was biting her lips at the increasing desire building up inside of her. He took it as a sign she wanted more and buried his head in her chest, allowing his hands to move freely around her valley, making her gasp in pleasure. He had never heard those sounds come from her mouth before and was quite pleased that he was the one to entice them. He reached behind her, bringing her closer and pulled at her back lek, stroking it up and down which only made Ahsoka groan and writhe on his lap. The way she was moving made him hard and she felt it against her pants.

"I never thought I'd say that but someone looks happy to see me," she said with a tone oh so arousing.

He grinned at that and captured her lips. She pressed her hands on either side of his face, holding his jaw as he reached under her bottom and lifted her up. He slightly turned and lowered her on the blanket. She had crossed her legs around his waist not to fall but it made her feel the bulge in his pants more. She chuckled and he let her go. Her back fell on the blanket with a small _thud_ and she immediately placed her hands on his back, letting her fingers explore that yet unknown territory.

Lux broke the kiss and threw a quick glance at her legs or rather what was between them and then searched her face for approval. When she gave it to him, he kissed her chin then her neck which made her laugh. He left wet butterfly kisses on her cleavage and in her valley, and then reached even lower on her flat stomach. He took off her pants and stroked the inside of her thighs before she took of her panties. He couldn't help but kiss her wetness, marveling at its beauty and Ahsoka grabbed his hair again, this time more gently as she threw her head back from the pleasure.

She gasped and dug her fingernails in his scalp when his tongue eagerly lapped at her entrance, tasting her juices. He took his sweat time but eventually came up and Ahsoka brought him back to her lips, her eyelashes fluttering in such a sexy way Lux swallowed with difficulty. She whispered words in his ear, words he had dreamed of hearing but hearing her say them was more enchanting that he had ever dreamed of. He nodded vigorously, his cheeks flushed and simply let out a small "Yes, ma'am!"

She was sitting on the bench, the wet blanket making her skin shine and he was standing in front of her. He took his pants and boxers off, appearing to her in all his glory. She grinned maliciously and took him in her hands, stroking him the same way he had caressed her back lek. Up and down along his whole length and so painfully slow he grabbed her montrals. He let his fingers trace small circles around the dark blue points, making her moan in unison with him. Once she was done teasing him, she grabbed his arms to bring him with her and lowered herself back on the blanket, shivering from the cold texture against her back.

He kissed her before positioning himself at her entrance as she spread her legs to let him in. He looked at her again, getting lost in her eyes, caressing with his gaze every white mark she had on her face. He realized her face markings were changing too, probably because she was growing up. She nodded and locked her hands on his neck, gently but steadily. He entered her slowly, making her gasp as his groaned, letting her walls adjust to his size and processing all those new feelings. He was surprised at how easily he fitted inside of her but his pleasure was cut short when he realized she was frowning. It didn't last long though because after a few seconds, her face relaxed and she kissed him.

They didn't stop kissing as he rocked back and forth, gently and always checking her reaction. Ahsoka found it sweet and cute, as if he was afraid to do something wrong. With one hand he caressed her right lek and held his balance with the other, flat against the bench next to her head. She didn't let go of his neck, her fingers playing with his hair as he slowly but steadily brought her to the edge. She came first when he gave a last stroke on the point of her lek and she shivered from her montrals to her toes, her scream muzzled by their lips. He followed her afterwards as if hearing her scream had lit something inside of him.

Lux then collapsed on the bench next to her, half landing on the blanket and half on the stone which made him shiver even more than from his climax. They both looked at the roof of the belvedere, breathing heavily, entirely naked next to each other but more pleased and happy than even. Slowly, the world was brought back into focus and Ahsoka heard the heavy rain pounding above them, the natural music the crickets in the grass were playing, the wind blowing in the orchard trees. Lux rolled to the side and smiled when he saw her grin.

"That was amazing…" was all she could breathlessly say.

He kissed her shoulder playfully and got up.

"Let's get inside, or we'll catch a cold."

They were naked and wet from the previous rain although their little escapade had warmed them. They put their wet clothes on and Ahsoka shivered as soon as the freezing fabric clung back to her skin. Lux then grabbed her hand and they ran to the mansion, laughing and screaming in the rain like children. They didn't see Floriana or George for the rest of the night and headed to Lux's room. They slept in the same bed that night and when Ahsoka cuddled against his side, Lux couldn't help but smile and put his arm around her protectively.


End file.
